Father's Day
by PDMO25
Summary: While in a different world, the TMNT has to find Splinter a gift for Father's day,with the help of new friends they also find some surprises. Poke'mon, Digimon, and Dragonball GT characters included in this story.


**Father's Day Episode**

"A clear, sunny day here today at Javo Island and to make this day better, all poes are clear from the the west, mid, and south side sectors, so now the chance to make it through the routes of nearby residents," ask the reporter speaking through the T.V. in the Blue Stone Cafe. As Wobbuffet and Guilmon work in the kitchen, Guilmon was chat about getting a book he been look for from Shore City bookshop until the roads clear. As one of there custumers, Mikey was sitting at the counter, drinking a milkshake. After overhearing what Guilmon was telling Wobbuffet, he butt in to their conversation. "Your going somewhere Guilmon," with an eager look Mikey had. "Just going to Shore City to get a book," he respond. Mikey was just plain bored, waiting in this town but if he asks Guilmon to come along he could see little more of this world."Can I come!" The small peaceful port of Shore City. "Boring!" Mikey didn't find nothing interesting in a regular boat docking, fish port. In the Shore City Bookshop, Mikey went to the comic section while he wait for Guilmon to find his book. Looking through each shelf, he saw a bunch of comics he viewed back on Earth and comics he never seen before, not even from Earth. As he reads these never-before seen comics, a stack was piled next to him, he was interested to these new ones. While read and fliping pages, he knock over the stack and all fell to the floor; he went down to pick them up. Then a Delibird came by his table passing flyers. The Deilbird notice him picking up the comics so he didn't mind leaving a flyer on the table. Mikey got all the comics back up in his stack until he saw the flyer and gasps. Back at Cafin Town, Mikey went to his brothers at the hotel and told them about fathers day, which is tomorrow! "Well, what are we gonna give the sensei this time," Raph explain. "Not sure what were going to give him this time," Leo respond. "Well it has to better than what Donnie made last year," Mikey respond and starts to laugh. "Hey! there was some errors," Donatello starts thinking of what to do? Then a little while later a knock on the door. Leonardo open and Pikachu, Meowth, Guilmon, and Pan were there. " Hey! Guilmon said you need help for fathers day." Meowth explain.

On the way to the Bargin Plaza, the gang search for the perfect gift for their sensei, but nothing good or interesting. Every shop, every stand nothing! There were about to give up until they came to there last stop. "Kazam's Shop," Raphael read the words on the sign. "Lets just check it out guys," Leo said. They enter the shop and inside were was jewels, orbs, statues, and other ancients items. The gang spread and search thru each section. Michelangelo saw a showcase with gems and orbs, but what caught his eye ia a pearl-colored orb that could fit in his green hand; around the orb had 4 golden-eye shaped symbols. "The Orb of Confusion," what reads in the card,"Those empty-mind dare touch the orb will become more of what they are." He didn't understand what it meant so he want to take a closer look. Michelangelo open the showcase and pick up the orb. "ohhhhhhhhh," Michelangelo stare at the beauty of this orb until his cheerful face turn blank. The orb roll out of his hand and fell to the floor and break. Donatello heard the crash and rush over to where Michelangelo was. He found Mikey stood there still blank minded and there was nothing broken around Mikey but he did notice the orb on the floor, which isn't broken or cracked. "Mikey! What did we say about touching things for the thousand time!" Donatello put his hand on Michelangelo shoulder and he turned and freaked. "Ahhhhhhhh! Giant Turtle! Get Away," Mikey grab the broom next to him and starts to attack Donatello. Donatello block the broom and push Mikey back to the shelves knocking over a few jars and pots. Mikey got up and came with the broom to strike Donatello again. Then came rushing, an Alakazam came and used his hypnosis attack on Mikey and put him to sleep. "Hey!" Meowth also came rush toward the scene. "Why did left me back there while I'm talking." Alakazam wasn't happy to see what happen. "Do you know these two?" At the back of the shop, Leo was looking till Pikachu call him to come over to the back. Leo went to the back and he saw Pikachu point out to a cover-up showcase. Leo took of the cover and was shocked. Back with the others, there was an argument going on. "Hey hey, there wasn't any warning telling us that stuff would do weird side effects." Pan said. "If you friend was smart enough to know not to touch anything that none of his business, he wouldn't get confuse," Alakazam yelled back at Pan. "Whoa! What happen?" Mikey woke from his side effects. "Guys! Come here,'' Leo called. The gang came to the back and they were shocked about what they saw. In the showcase was a 2 inch. statue of Splinter sensei, Hamato Yoshi and you can see a small figure of a small rat on his shoulder. Also, there was a picture of Yoshi from the Battle Nexus tornament and the small rat was Splinter from back then and the statue has the same pose as the picture. "Wow! how did you get this statue and picture?" Leo explain to Alakazam. "If you really want to know, I use to go to the Nexus tornaments and that when I met the champion of the Battle Nexus. I was a Kadabra when I met him. He was a good fighter and a good person, then I heard of what happen to him," Alakazam explained of what he knew about Yoshi. "An Utorm by the name of the Shredder murder him, so tragic... I just hope he would be missed, that why I got somebody to make me this statue of him in the photo." Then Mikey got an idea. "Hey! why don't we get this statue for master Splinter?'' Everybody heard and agree with Mikey but Alakazam... "he... you think you can buy it from me, check the price." The guys look down at the price. "$100,000,000 bits!" Everybody saw. "Surprise? I can't let somebody keep a hand-made statue of someboby famous and besides it brings back good memories from back then o.k., now get out!"

The gang went to the town plaza and sat at the benches, thinking of what to do? Along with Gabumon, Ve-sama, Casey, and April,"$100,000,000 bits! How you going to get that money," Gabumon asked. "I wish I can help you guys but I just have earth money and the poke'mon and digimon here won't take it," April is trying to help out on how to get the statue beside, Splinter is also a friend of April and Casey. "So, how are you four going to get the money," Ve-sama asked. "Yeah, is not like you going to find it on the ground," Casey is right, the turtles have to find a way to make or get 100,000,000 before tomorrow. Night fell and the turtles are at the hotel asleep, except Donatello was still awake with the TV on, still thinking on what do. "Don't forget Father's Day Tomorrow, special events will be happening in Cafin Town for winners will win prizes or prize money. Events include of battle competition, food eating contest, karaoke sing off, and more. Please be sure to visit Cafin Town for these fun events." Donatello saw what will be going on tomorrow, he got his idea.

At noon of Father's Day, Pikachu, Pan, Casey, April, and Ve-sama met up with the turtles at the town plaza. "So this is what we do, we go to these events with prize money and we try winning the prize money to get enough for the statue." Donatello explain the plan to everybody but everybody is not sure if this plan is going to work. "You think we going to make 100,000,000 in a few hour and you expecting us to do it,'' Ve-sama respond. "It the only way to get the money and we have to try to make that much no matter if we didn't succeed, so are you up to it," Donatello asks. "...yeah I'm up to it,"Casey said and Pikachu, Pan, and everybody is going for it. "Don't worry about Splinter, he with my grandpa while he kept him distracted," Pan said.

The first event going on right now is an eating contest at the Blue Stone Cafe and Michelangelo and Pikachu are going for this event. Guilmon explain the rules,"The rules are simple, you pick a dish from the menu that you want to eat, we will be preparing the dishes for you. The last one who still eating wins $300,000 bits. As they look through the menu, they found the dish they be eating. "I goning for the deep dish serpreme pizza! Yeah!" Mikey made his choice."I'm have the pizza too,'' Pikachu also made his choice. Everybody made their choices and they bought in the dishes. "Ready...set...EAT!" Everybody starts munching mad! An hour later, Pikachu and Mikey are still eating but Pikachu is getting full, he even getting round. Until a few minutes, Pikachu couldn't proceed and he failed but for Mikey he doing ok. He kept on and on untill it strike 3:25pm. 15 minutes passed and now Mikey and another guy are in the finals. Mikey is ready and prepare, but the other guy isn't. "Excuse me! Would the other competior come to this table for the finals," said Guilmon. Then large steps shook the cafe, the other competior was coming. He arrive after his nap, it was a large Snorlax, he was the last competior. "uh-oh, he in trouble." Meowth said. "Why that," April respond and Meowth explain to her. "A Snorlax can eat up to 1000 pounds of food! He can't beat him." "Ready...set...EAT!" Mikey starts munching on the pizza but looking at Snorlax dish of man-size meatballs as he kept getting large handfull of meatballs and stuffing them into his mouth and another and another, he just kept gobbling those meatballs. Mikey tried stuffing his face with pizza, his cheeks are big from that pizza he stuff. 10 minutes later, Mikey was getting weak and having a hard time getting that pizza in his mouth while Snorlax is just grabbing and stuffing himself. He had a slice in his hand he's getting up, he opening his mouth, he moving the slice in his mouth...aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaawwwwwww. He let the slice go and fell to the ground. "Our winner is Snorlax!" annouce Guilmon. "You win the $300,000 bits" Everybody start cheering for Snorlax. "aaawwwwwwwwww I don't burp feel so good," Mikey moans and also Pikachu is feeling his pain. "Well at least you try,"April encourage Mikey. "You and that Pikachu did good. Now lets go to the other events probalay the others have a better chance in one of them," Casey help carry Mikey out of the cafe and April helped carry Pikachu out, which he can't pick himself up.

"Now what is there to do," Raphael asked. Walking by the town, the gang search for another event, then they came to the Karaoke bar which there having a contest. 5th place win free CDs, 4th win $20,000, 3rd win $200,000, 2nd win $800,000, and 1st win $10,000,000. "Oh no, I not going to sing in front of the crowd, no way your going to make me!" Raph was not agree to entering. "Come on we need to win that money, give it a chance Raph." Leonardo is trying to get Raphael to enter but he still refuse to do it. Everybody is going to join the contest but it starts in a few minutes so that have to enter now. "Welcome to the Cafin Karaoke Bar everybody!" the owner of the bar greets everybody. "Now I've know we got some great singers in the bar, that why I started this contest to see who could make it to the top. Now we got a 12 contestants who will be going for the prizes, and I think where about to start.

First of is ... Michelangelo!" Everybody startes clapping. "What! I'm first" Mikey was already nervous. "Come on Mikey, I thought you were going to go through this," Raph said. "What about you, your haven't enter, you were too scare to do this," Mikey respond back to Raphael. "Can a Michelangelo come up to the stage," the owner annouce. Michelangelo was still full from the cafe but he still going to try. He went up to the stage and grab the microphone. "Now all you have to do is spin this wheel with random songs chosen by myself and the song that lands on the arrow will be the song you be singing." Michelangelo spins the wheel ...and the song he'll be singing is ...Bowling for soup in Almost. "Oh yeah! Bowling for Soup!" Mikey was ready and willing.

(Just image him singing the song/ Bowling for soup/ Almost)

The song finish, everybody starts cheering for Michelangelo. Mikey got off stage and went to the gang. "See? You made it." Leo said.

Minutes later,"Our third contestant is...Donatello!" Everybody starts clapping "Ok guys, I'm up'' Donatello got up and went on stage. "Break a leg Donnie!" Mikey shout. Donatello spins the wheel...and the song he'll be singing is...Simple Plan in Untitled

(Just image him singing the song/ Simple Plan/ Untitled)

After the song end, everybody starts cheering for him.

"Ok, next up, our fourth contestant is...Ve-sama!" Everybody starts their clapping. "What! Who put me in the list!" Ve-sama yelled out. "Guilty!" Mikey confese then he encourge him to do it,"Hey, give it a try." Ve-sama wasn't happy about doing this. "But I can't sing!" Ve-sama explain. "Come on it easy you have to have soul to sing," Mikey said. Ve-sama is going to give it a try. He spin the wheel... and he'll be singing...Gavin Degraw in Chariot. He just can't believe they got him into this embarrassing mess.

(Just image him singing the song/ Gavin Degraw/ Chariot)

At least he did ok, everybody cheer for him. "You see Ve-sama no hard feelings," Mikey said. "Guess you right, but if you do that again, I swear you be dead."

After two more contestants,"Our seventh contestant is ...Ms. April O'Neal." Everybody starts clapping. "April!" The guys went. "I just want to give it a try" She went up and spin the wheel...and the song she'll be singing is...Gwen Stefani in Hollaback Girl.

(Just image her singing the song/ Gwen Stefani/ Hollaback Girl)

The crowd gone wild! "Great job April!" said the gang. "Did you hear the way she sound this sh.. is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A!" Mikey went.

"Next up a Casey Jones. Come on up," the owner annouse. "All right, my turn," Casey spins the wheel...and the song is Green Day in Hoilday.

(Just image him singing the song/ Green Day/ Holiday)

The crowd starts cheering for him. "How did I do guys?"Casey ask. "I think you were a show-off," Raph respond.

Few minutes later, two more contestants got there turn. "Next up in our list is...Raphael!" Raphael was the next one? "WHAT! Who put me in the list!" Raphael wasn't happy at all. "Guilty...again!" Mikey confese. "Why I aught!" Everybody starts holding Raphael down since he's turning to his hotheaded self. "Come on Raph, were not trying to make fun of you, were trying to this for Master Splinter so give it a chance." Raph is thinking about it while everybody is piled up on him. "...ok, but Mikey in trouble when we get back to the hotel." Raphal went up on stage but he was embarrass as Ve-sama was. He spin the wheel...and the song was...3 Doors Down in Behind those eyes. "ok, here we go" speaking in his mind.

(Just image him singing the song/ 3 Doors Down/ Behind those eyes)

The crowd went overboard with the cheering. "You did it Raphael, see you have it in you!" Leo cheer for him.

"Our last contestant...Leonardo, please come up to the stage," Leo went up on stage and he was the last one. "Good luck Leo," Raph said before he went up. Leonardo spins the wheel...and the song he'll be singing is...Rob Thomas in Lonely no more.

(Just image him singing the song/ Rob Thomas/ Lonely no more)

He was just as good as Raphael, the crowd was cheering mad! "All right Leo," the gang cheer.

"Ok, it time to annouce the winners...fifth place goes to contestant #5, fourth place goes to contestant #4, third place goes to contestant #7, second place goes to contestant #12, and first place goes to...contestant #...11!" Everybody starts cheering. Ve-sama won fourth and win $20,000 bits, April won third and win $200,000 bits, Leonardo won second and win $800,000 bits, and the winner of first is Raphal and he won $10,000,000 bits!

"We did it we won the prize money!" Mikey cheer. "Guys, it's not enough. We made only $11,020,000 and we need $88,980,000 bits to make $100,000,000 bits." Donatello notice the problem then Raphael found a solution. "Don't worry we could go to the battling competition and the winner win $90,000,000 bits, piece of cake." They head up to the battle ring on the other side of town but when they arrive, it was close due to situations from others battle. "awwww..come on, we need that money!" Raphael can believe it, they were close to getting that statue but now it gone, they about to give it up.

They were walking to the hotel, though the Bargin Plaza and along the way they saw Kazam's Shop but looking at the shop made them disappointed. Before a few inches from the shop, they heard noises coming from the shop. They went to check what going but before they near the door, the door open by itself and Alakazam fell to the floor unconscious. The guys saw and try to help him but somebody or something drag him back inside. Leonardo open the door but then a Shadow Poe struck Leo and push him back, knocking him over. Then two more Shadow Poes came out of the shop and notice the turtles; the guys prepare to fight them. The two shadows poes came at Donatello with their sharp claws but Donatello block there attack and strike back at them with his staff. Leonardo got up but the shadow poe that attack him came back to him with a strike of it claws but Leo dodge the attack and took his katanas out. The shadow came back again and strike leo again but leo was quick enough to dodge its attacks. The other two shadows continue to attack Mikey, Donatello, and Raphael. "This is none of your business, turtles," the shadow said. "Were making it our business," Raph respond. Raph used his sai and threw it at the shadow. The sai sturck the shadow and was elimated, now they have two more to take care of. Michelangelo and Donatello were still fighting with the other; unless there slow they can't keep the shadow from moving so they can strike it. Raph use his other sai and threw it at the shadow but miss. The shadow teleported behind Raphael and struck him with it claws but luckly Donatello block it attack and save him. "How dare you get in my way" the shadow was angry and use it other claw to strike Donatello then Michaelalgo came with a hi jump kick and struck the shadow. "Well soooorrrrrrry," said Mikey. "Arhhhhhhhhhhh," the shadow was furious with the turtles till Raph struck it with his sai and elimated it. "Man he was annoying, ...hey! where Leo?" Raph asked. "I'm ok, those shadows were annoying," Leonardo respond. "Now lets go help that Alakazam." They went inside the shop and saw he was unconscious. They try helping him untill the door open and a Kadabra saw the guys and Alakazam. Kadabra ran toward Alakazam and use his recover attack on Alakazam. The guys watch and Alakazam was fully recover. "Wooow" Mikey went. "Father, who are these four, did they hurt you?" Kadabra asked his father but the turtles couldn't understand what are they saying. "No, they save me from the poes" Alakazam respond. "What are they saying?" Raphael asks. "I'm not sure what there talking about," Donatello was not even sure what there saying to each other either. Alakazam turned to the turtles,"I should thank you for risking your lives for mines," Alakazam thank them for their rescue. "Look! I'm sorry for breaking the stuff in the shop I didn't mean it to touch whatever...," Mikey giving his apologize. "I think he's thanking us," Donatello said. "You know what, I should just give you the statue for the rescue," he took the statue out of the showcase, wrap it in a box and gave it to them. "Are you serious, we can have it," Alakazam shook his head up and down telling them yes.

At the hotel, Spliter was mediating until his sons return. Then the door open and Casey and April walk in,"Yo, Splinter" Casey called out loud. Splinter jump at Casey and took him down. "Why must you always interrupt me?" Splinter asks while he on top of Casey. "But Splinter, the guys are at the Karaoke bar waiting for you," April explained. "Very well then, let go over to this bar," Splinter said. "Man!" Casey just couldn't stand getting pounce.

Splinter, Casey, and April went to the Karaoke bar to meet up with the turtles but once they got there, the place was empty. "I thought they were here" April said. "ummmmm..." Splinter went to the stage and went behind the certains. Casey and April were confuse on why he went to the back. Then out of nowhere, the guys fell from the stage ceiling,"Found them," Splinter said as he come out from the back. "owww... We were going to surprise you by hiding up there," Michelangelo said. "Oh...Happy Father's Day Master Splinter!" Mikey shouted. Everybody who was involve searching for the gift came from behind the front counter. "Oh... today father's day?" Splinter ask. "Yes Master Splinter and we search for what may intrest you," Leonardo respond and gave a the box to Splinter. Splinter opens the box and took of the wraps around the object. When he finish unwrapping it, he was shocked to see what it was. The statue of his sensei, Hamato Yoshi. "Boys, where did you get this?" Splinter asks. "A poke'mon knew Yoshi back at Battle Nexus long ago," Donatello explain. Splinter is remembering a poke'mon seen at Battle Nexus. "The name of this poke'mon is...Kazam isn't" Splinter respond. "You knew him before Master Splinter?" Raphael asks. "Yes, my master fought this poke'mon before and they were such good friends," Splinter look at the statue and looking at it wants him to cry or let a tear out. "Thank you, my sons,'' Splinter said. "Okay! Now here the other surprise," Mikey had something else for Splinter. "I've ask the owner if we could use his Karaoke machine for today, and let see if Master Splinter can sing," Everybody want to see how could he sing. "Ok...grabs the microphone how does this thing work?" Splinter was confuse on how to use it so Donatello went up to help. Splinter spin the wheel and chose the song. "I wish we could give more to Master Splinter," Mikey thought. "We still giving him more," Raph respond and Leo explain to Mikey, "As long as were still with him, we giving him as much as we can."


End file.
